Forum:Bionicle powrócą?!
"It has been rumored to re-appear in 2013." Nie przejąłbym się tym zdaniem, gdyby napisała to jakaś osoba na mało znaczącym forum, czy.... nieważne. To zdanie pojawiło się na Brickpedii. Co o tym sądzicie? To jest możliwe? I czy HF to taka tymczasowa przykrywka? - Wiesz, Nigdy nic nie wiadomo. Vixir, Toa of ice 17:16, wrz 6, 2011 (UTC) Pożyjemy, zobaczymy. Chociaż szczerze wolałbym, żeby Bio nie wróciło... To tak jak z Duke Nukem. Był świetny, miałem okazję zagrać, potem długo (bardzo długo) go nie było, i niedawno gra powróciła. I co? I jest do du*y. >.> Vox 17:17, wrz 6, 2011 (UTC) :Tak jest z prawie wszystkim co wskrzeszają..... - ::No więc włąśnie >.> Vox 17:32, wrz 6, 2011 (UTC) Przeczytałem temat, myślę "Ja pier..., kto znowu zaczyna?" Ale brickpedia? No proszę... Obroty z BIONICLE stanowiły aż 1/6 dochodów Lego, a kiedy się skończyły i zostały zastąpione przez HF to na nich spadł ten obowiązek, który jak mi się wydaje nie został spełniony. To w sumie dobrze, jeżeli w takim razie miały by Bio powrócić. Ale właśnie ich domniemany powrót- skoro HFy nie wyrabiają (teoretycznie) z zarobkami, to zakładam że Lego będzie kazało powrócić do Bio, żeby zarobić. Fabuła została zakończona, więc to raczej będzie powrót na siłę z inicjatywy firmy, przez zarobki, nie fanów. Tak wydaje się mnie. Vox, przy Duke zmieniała się ekipa i chyba studio, ale nie wiem, bo mnie ten tytuł niezbyt interesuje. W Bio wszyscy zostali by tacy sami. Zresztą, przerwa nie oznacza wcale, że powrót będzie słaby. Może Greg nastawiłby mnie pozytywnie na Spherus Magna, bo chyba tam by się akcja działa, może by EB ożyła? No ciekawie może być, o ile tak w ogóle się stanie. A z niego oczywiście że bym się cieszył, Bio nawet 2x gorsze niż dotąd miażdżyło by Hero Factory, przez których zniknięcie jakoś bym w deprechę nie popadł. Vezok999 18:52, wrz 6, 2011 (UTC) LEGO chciało 10.000 podpisów fanów, a dostało... 10.125.--Zapomniany Makuta 18:54, wrz 6, 2011 (UTC) Wiedziałeś, i nie powiedziałeś? Vezok999 19:03, wrz 6, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm... A ja się nie cieszę. Teraz wyjaśnię, dlaczego. Wynika z tego, że HF skończy się w 2 drugiej połowie 2012, a szkoda, bo to naprawdę dobra seria (chociaż nie... Bio nie ma, jest HF, nie patrzmy na sety, części i fabułę, musimy hejtować HF!!!!11!!1!one!one!!1jeden). Zresztą, ciekawe ile osób będzie narzekać na fabułę albo filmy - HF, które JEST dobre zniknie, Bio powróci, będzie gó*niane, i zaczną się pretensje - bo zawsze, jak coś się robi na siłę, wychodzi gó*nanie. Może tak nie będzie, ale mało prawdopodobne... Patrząc na ostatnie lata Bio... Ewentualnie LEGO mogłoby wydać wcześniej niewydane postacie, jak Helryx, Nikila, Karzahni przed mutacją, Lariska... Połowa MOCów pójdzie się je*ać, a sety będą denne (bo sety LEGO, a zwłaszcza żeńskie, są denne). Dobra, dobra, możecie mnie hejtować, uważać mnie za debila, ja tam się z tego powrotu nie cieszę. Nie jestem dzieckiem, które nie może żyć bez Bionicle'ów. Vox 19:06, wrz 6, 2011 (UTC) Ale bez HF jak widać tak. Im krótsza będzie ta seria, tym lepiej -_-. Połowa MOCów? Z FB tylko ty robiłeś Dalu, no i chyba był jeszcze Mazeka. A z YT- ich strata. Nie każdy żeński set musi mieć cycki, mój drogi. Bionicle jest docelowo kierowane dla dzieci, więc tu twoich pragnień nie mogą zaspokoić. I wyrażaj się, regulamin jest, a jak nie, to zaraz tu Guurahk przyleci i da bana na miesiąc :P Vezok999 19:17, wrz 6, 2011 (UTC) Wow, ale mi pojechałeś. Jest regulamin - owszem, ocenzurowałem przekleństwa :) Dalej - Nie chodzi mi tu o cycki (lol, to są tylko plastikowe klocki), ale te postacie budowane przez MOCerów z YT, dA, MOCpages, BógWieSkądJeszcze były po prostu świetne, epickie, wspaniałe... A LEGO wyda jakieś gó*no, i to tyle. Dalej (!) - dam radę żyć bez HF, ale to podpisywanie petycji i płakanie, że Bio się skończyło... Ludzie zachowują się jak małe dzieci, Bio to są tylko zabawki -.- Vox 19:26, wrz 6, 2011 (UTC) Chcą przywrócenia hobby, jest w tym coś złego? Znalazł się ten, który porównuje innych do dzieci, samemu oglądając kreskówki -_- Vezok999 19:36, wrz 6, 2011 (UTC) Oglądam kreskówki, które oglądałem będąc młodszy - takie wspomnienia, ja akurat młodsze lata miło wspominam, nie wiem jak jest z tobą. A ja przynajmniej nie podpisuję jakichś petycji (ciekawe ile 10-latków się tam podpisało), bo potrafię się pogodzić z końcem Bio -.- Vox 19:39, wrz 6, 2011 (UTC) Powrócą czy nie, to już od nas nie zależy. "Góra" zadecyduje. A wracając do innego wątku, zawsze znajdą się ci, którzy powrót Bio się spodoba i ci dla których będzie to chłam. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę :Admin przemówił. --I Came To Play! 13:35, wrz 7, 2011 (UTC) : Bo admin cicho siedzieć nie będzie :] El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Vox ja dobrze wspominam dzieciństwo a częścią jego są BIO, i nie mów że to się czymś różni od twoich kreskówek(w sensie wspomnień).--Panrahk17 11:57, wrz 7, 2011 (UTC) Była petycja, ruszył inny projekt. Na stronie LEGO CUUSOO pojawił się projekt przywrócenia BIONICLE. Ale czym jest CUUSOO? CUUSOO jest japońskim partnerem LEGO. Polega to na tym, że wrzucamy nasz projekt LEGO na stronę i po otrzymaniu 10.000 głosów nasz projekt może zostać zrealizowany przez LEGO (po dostosowaniu do ich standardów). Na razie z "serii" LEGO CUUSOO wydany został jeden zestaw, a drugi dopiero zostanie wydany. Projekt znajduje się tu.--Zapomniany Makuta 17:08, paź 16, 2011 (UTC) :Ktoś jeszcze nic nie zrozumiał :D? Vezok999 17:30, paź 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Ja Vox]] 17:36, paź 16, 2011 (UTC) Projekt LEGO Cuusoo związany z powrotem BIONICLE został usunięty z powodu nowych zasad strony (żadnych projektów typu powrotu jakiejś serii). Jest za to nowy projekt, który tych zasad nie łamie - BIONICLE: The Legend Continues. PS. Gdyby projekt został zaakceptowany przez LEGO to wygląd zestawów zostałby zmieniony.--Zapomniany Makuta 09:12, lut 1, 2012 (UTC) Hero Factorowe Bionicle? To niech lepiej zostawią Bionicle w spokoju.... - Chcieliście powrotu Bio, to teraz macie :P ViktoriaForever! 10:45, lut 1, 2012 (UTC) Mnie tam bzyka, jakie będą sety, wystarczy żeby fabułą szła naprzód - [[User:TheBioniclePL|'T'''he'B'ionicle]][[User talk:TheBioniclePL|PL]] 11:28, lut 1, 2012 (UTC) :Mnie akurat sety obchodzą, fabuła będzie pewnie naciągana i do miejsca przeznaczenia papieru toaletowego WujekWładek. Nikt nie napisał, że zestawy będą wyglądały tak, jak te w projekcie. LEGO zmieni je, jeśli zaakceptuje projekt.--Zapomniany Makuta 13:12, lut 1, 2012 (UTC) Eh... kolejny przykład na stwierdzenie: "po co zabijać kurę znoszącą złote jajka"... Powinni zostawić Bionicle w spokoju. Zakończyli ładnie (choć wolałbm aby wszytko działo się na jednej planecie), zrobi coś nowego (HeroFactory), a zawsze mogą wymyślić coś innego. Bionicle nie tykać! El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Pamiętajmy, że sety z linku podanego przez Kar0la były robione w LDD. Tam za wiele opcji nie ma... --Boxxy is back! 15:07, lut 1, 2012 (UTC) LDD, czy nie LDD. (Na razie) Mają '''budowę' HF i mnie to nie kręci. - [[User:TheBioniclePL|'T'''he'B'ionicle]][[User talk:TheBioniclePL|PL'']] 15:14, lut 1, 2012 (UTC) Drogi ludu! Zapewniam, że BIONICLE NIE POWRÓCI! Myślę, że w tym roku wychodzi ostatnia seria Hero Factory - wszyscy bohaterowie mają zbroje wyglądające na mieszankę wszystkich, które wyszły dotychczas, Black Phantom też ma wygląd każdego z dotychczasowych liderów złych gangów: Łeb i Rogi - Fire Lord, budowa i postura - Witch Doctor, broń - Von Nebula. Black Phantom jest NAJSILNIEJSZYM ze wszystkich przestępców, a wszyscy pouciekali z więzień - dla którego geniusza nie brzmi to na fabułę zgniecioną z każdą możliwą i wpakowaną na koniec? --OdrodzonyStarożytny 15:18, lut 1, 2012 (UTC) :HF w tym roku się nie skończy, uwaga, walnę cytat: "Jeden z użytkowników Eurobricks napisał wiadomość do LEGO odnośnie zakończenia serii. LEGO zaprzeczyło zakończeniu serii, więc to jak na razie nie koniec. Jako ciekawostkę można dodać, że inny użytkownik Eurobricks napisał, że będzie pracował nad zestawami na 2013 rok." Walnąłem. ViktoriaForever! 15:26, lut 1, 2012 (UTC) W 2008 skończenia fabuły też można się było spodziewać, zniszczenie Makuta, poczynania Teridaxa i cała sprawa z Karda Nui. A jednak przeniesiono fabułę na nową planetę, więc i w HF się możliwości nie kończą. A co do powrotu Bio... Przyklejenie etykietki "kiwi" na ziemniaka nie uczyni z tego ziemniaka kiwi. Vezok999 17:50, lut 1, 2012 (UTC)